Escape
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: Three sisters. Three vampire hunters. Those originals won't know what hit them. Klaus/OC Elijah/OC Kol/OC (1st chap is not my best as I wrote it a while back)


In the heat filled summer morning in Virginia, a blue mustang sped past the **Welcome to Mystic Falls** sign. The wind blew past, leaving stray leaves scattered across the car sped far past the speed limit, as it rushed into the small town. The mustang pulled up at a sidewalk, and a young woman stepped out.

A tall long haired brunette of twenty-four, the woman smirked as she took in her surroundings. "Home sweet dreary home," she scoffed, a mocking tone visible in her woman stared up at the place she had pulled up to, and seemed to be happy to have arrived there. The building was The Mystic Grill, a place all too familiar to her.

Pulling off her black shades and placing them into her pocket, she stepped into The Grill with a confident stride.

She passed through the booths filled from teens to adults, the woman headed to the back of the room. The bar.

She came to a sudden halt and slipped into a seat. "Scotch on the rocks please," the red head requested, charming the passing bar man with a soft smile.

"Is it really you?"

At the sound of a shocked feminine voice, the woman span around grinning at the look of surprise on the teenagers face.

"Caroline Forbes." She noted with a nod, a hint of boredom in her tone.

"Brooke Stacy!"

Brooke turned to the bartender, and slipped him ten bucks. She picked up her newly given drink, and turned back around to face Caroline.

Caroline stared wide eyed at the former resident, and rushed over to sit next to her. Caroline's one too many shopping bags banged against her knees, as she settled down.

"Last I heard you moved to England seven years ago!" Caroline gushed, feeling herself turn back into her younger self.

Brooke grimaced unpleasantly at Caroline's comment, and glared at nothing in particular. "Had to get away."

Brooke took a short sip of a her drink, and set it on the bar counter. Brooke looked Caroline up and down, and let out a short lived laugh.

"My, my, Forbes. Aren't you a big girl now."

Caroline squirmed slightly, as she had forgotten what it was like around this woman. Brooke was intimidating to say the least, and to Caroline she was the representation of all her self conscious thoughts.

Brooke had been popular for no particular reason when she last resided in Mystic Falls, to Caroline's annoyance, everyone had wanted to serve her every need and whim.

Then a few years ago according to her father and step-mother Joshua and Willow Stacy, Brooke had been shipped off to boarding school in England.

But why had she decided to come back now, when things had just began to settle with Klaus living in town, was she back?

Brooke frowned at the countless amount of shopping bags Caroline was holding, and snorted in distaste. Caroline looked to be planning some sort of party, as when she peered into the bags they were chock full of clothing. "There's a life outside of parties Forbes."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the sound of Brooke's rude tone, which had offended her quite greatly. "There's no need to be rude."

Caroline got up from where she was seated, and made a move to go. But as soon as her back was turned, Brooke spoke once more.

"When it's you, there is always a way."

Caroline spun her head around and shot Brooke an ugly glare, before continuing her walk from her.

Brooke shook her head, and returned to her drink. She had always despised that Caroline Forbes with a passion, and found her to be annoying and superficial whenever she had been forced to be in her presence when she had lived here previously. That was partially the reason why she had been shunned from "the golden trio", which consisted of Caroline, Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennett.

She had never wished to befriend them, but often when growing up she was expected to. Brooke found the three so... Was high school the best way to put it?

Caroline always looked down upon her years before, although she was unfortunately related to Bartholomew Stacy, who was a founding member of Mystic Falls.

Brooke found the fact those fellow idiotic founders were considered wealthy ironic, as Brooke's family were more or less just normal.

According to her aunt, Brooke's less than stable ancestor and wild child Audrey Stacy was quite the gambler in her day, and she lost all of her earned wealth towards the end of the 20's.

Her dear old dad had mentioned Audrey was still kicking in some fancy hospital in France, due to her living in an "adrenalized hyper reality."

She shouldn't have been thinking about Audrey, considering that when she was researching her, it was how she met _him..._

No. That part of her life was over thanks to a very in the know vampire, who had refused to give away his name to Brooke.

If the suit lover hadn't clued her in to the fact she had been married to a vampire, she would most likely be lying six feet under right about now. He had saved her ass, and she was grateful.

That was three years ago.

She had been stupid to let her guard down, and it would not happen again. Brooke had a duty to upheld her family, and she would not fail them again. At least her mother had not been around to see her mistake, she would've been so disappointed...

Her sole purpose in life was to kill vampires, as was the rest of her families. They were _the_ first hunters, the first to take the lives of those soulless creatures.

Nothing had occurred since, but it was better to be prepared then dead. Brooke couldn't admit to herself that she had truly loved the man who ended up betraying her as so many others had done before, so for the moment she was happy to settle with her denial.

...

"So then what happened?"

"He asked me out!"

A wide smile appeared on Rebekah Mikaelson's face, as the overjoyed form of her friend screeched in delight at Rebekah's response. Barbara grinned happily, as both girls shut their gym lockers.

They quickly headed away from the school building, taking a quick exit across the football field. Rebekah had decided to simply blow off steam and take a shopping trip instead of attending cheerleading practice. Miraculously she had managed to rope her friend Barbara into joining her, despite the fact she held a rather prominent reputation for being a klutzy dork. Barbara knew she didn't fit paticularly well with the blonde cheerleader friend stereotype well, but Rebekah seemed to like her her company a rather lot.

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Matt Donovan!" gushed Barbara, nudging Rebekah playfully. Rebekah chuckled at her human friend, as they slipped into the car.

As Rebekah pulled her keys free from her purse, Barbara struck up an idea. "Wanna head to that new store on Church Street?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows. Barbara smirked at Rebekah, wordlessly agreeing to it. However before Rebekah could pull out of the car park, Barbara phone started buzzing. Curious as to who was calling her at that particular time, Barbara opened up her text.

Unfortunately as soon as she set her eyes upon it, her happy exterior took on a grave turn. Noticing her friend's change of mood, Rebekah nudged Barbara to get her attention. "Barbara what is it?" she asked, gulping at her expression as her eyes met hers. "My sister is back."


End file.
